Always Gold
by kokune
Summary: He's tied to a tree, his swords and crew are missing, and now some ten-year-old brat calling himself Sabo is waving around a lead pipe, demanding to know what happened to his little brother. Zoro closes his eyes and wonders if a bottle of booze will appear out of nowhere if he wishes hard enough. It's not like the day can get any weirder, anyway. (SHs encounter ASL on Dawn Island)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, but I got bored and went for it. Characters are probably OC because I just wrote a story I wanted to read, not necessarily one that was the most accurate. Zoro curses up a storm, the plot doesn't really make sense, and there are probably improbable reactions to events. Also haven't proofread the 30k+ words I have down so far. If you still want to read even after all that, good luck!**

* * *

Consiousness comes slowly, easily, and for a fleeting moment Zoro is under the impression he's fallen asleep on the Sunny and—for once in their goddamn lives—the crew has decided to let him nap in peace. But as he comes to, he realizes his hands aren't usually bound when he dozes.

 _Shit_.

His eye snaps open and he jerks, instantly awake, already scanning his surroundings. He's in a thick forest of some kind—with massive trees and dense, blooming foliage—and oh. _Oh_. He's tied at the base of a massive oak, hands secured tightly and pressed between his back and the rough bark. Unsurprisingly, his swords are missing, too.

He squints, glaring around him, and the sudden realization that he has _no idea_ where he is and _no idea_ how he got here hits him like a brick. The whole place is relatively quiet, and he reaches out with his Observation Haki for a moment to confirm that he's alone, mentally adding _no idea where my crew is, either_ to the list. Fantastic.

Suddenly, a dark blur drops down from above, and all of Zoro's muscles tense. He hadn't sensed anyone else, so how—

The kid stands from where he'd landed in a crouched position and adjusts what looks like a worn top hat on his blond hair. He's dressed well—in a dirty but _clearly_ expensive suit, each piece of which is a slightly different shade of blue—and looks _pissed_. (He _also_ looks vaguely familiar, which is a little unnerving.) "You're finally awake," the kid says, waving the long pipe in his hands with a firm grip, like he's making sure Zoro knows he won't hesistate to attack if he has to.

Zoro rolls his eye.

"Looks like it," he scoffs, shifting his shoulders. The rope is tight, but clearly not tied by an expert. One good flex and he could easily snap the whole thing. But he doesn't, because the gaps in his memory have him on edge and he doesn't really feel like hurting a little kid. If he breaks out, the boy will _definitely_ attack, and he'll have to fight back. (Not that it would be much of a fight, he thinks. But still.)

"What did you do to my little brother?" the boy is glaring, and with some internal surprise Zoro notes that he doesn't look the least bit frightened, like the fact that he's easily four times his size and exponentially stronger either hasn't occured to him, or he just doesn't give a shit.

"I ain't done nothing, brat. I don't even know what the fuck this place is," Zoro snaps back, shifting again. Although, given that he can't remember anything, he really isn't sure how true the first statement is. Not use letting him in on that, though.

The kid's other hand balls into a tight fist. " _Liar_ ," he hisses. "We found you in the woods not far from where we lost him, and we've never seen you before. We know _everyone_ on this island." He steps forward then, pressing the end of the pipe to Zoro's neck. "If you hurt even one hair on his head, I'll kill you."

Zoro scoffs, already-thin patience quickly running out. Maybe knocking this brat upside the head wouldn't be such a bad idea. "I'd like to see you try, kid. And those are some pretty harsh accusations you're throwin' around. Your brother goes missing and you blame the first person you see? _Real_ smart."

The kid's face twists, enraged at Zoro's flippant tone, and he smacks him across his temple with the pipe. Zoro doesn't even blink, but okay, yeah—he is _done_ with this. In a single motion, he yanks both of his arms, shredding the rope around his wrists and forcing his way out from the tree, snapping the restraints on his torso. The kid has enough sense to back up a few steps, but it's too late—Zoro is already towering over him.

"B-But _how—_ "

"I'm only gonna ask this once, kid. Where are my swords?"

Suddenly, the kid's expression shifts from fear to determination, and his stance changes. He crouches low like he's ready to fight, and Zoro can't help but raise an eyebrow. Even so clearly outmatched, the brat has guts. "And _I'm_ only going to ask _this_ once: what did you do to Luffy?"

Zoro stops, one hand poised to swat the kid to the side and leave before the brat gets himself into more trouble than he can handle, and he blinks. The sudden change in his demeanor must make the kid think he's actually struck some _fear_ into the larger man, though, because he steps forward and waves his pipe again.

"The fuck did you just say?" Zoro growls.

"You heard me, old man. Where is my brother?"

Although the name caught him off guard, the kid had said he was looking for his _little_ brother, and he can't be more than ten years old. There's no way _his_ Luffy and this _brat's_ Luffy are the same person.

Zoro advances again, now even more determined than before to figure out just what the hell is going on. "And _you_ heard _me_. I ain't done shit. Now _where are my damn swords?_ " Instantly, he has the kid by the front of his shirt, lifting him up so they're eye-to-eye. He sees the brat's eyes widen just a fraction, but he doesn't let go of the pipe. Impressive.

Before he gets an answer, though, something hits him from above and lands squarely between his shoulders. It's not a strong blow, but it catches Zoro off guard enough that he drops the kid, more pissed that he _didn't sense whatever the fuck that was_ than actually hurt. Suddenly, there's another angry brat in front of him, and the first boy is already on his feet again. Fabulous.

"Get your shitty hands off my brother!" the second kid roars, and then he leaps up again, brandishing a pipe of his own. Zoro easily blocks the blow, now _seriously_ ticked off, and then both boys are coming at him with anger in their eyes and fury in their swings.

It's over before it even starts.

Within moments, both kids are pinned, one—theblack-haired one—on his back under Zoro's foot and the other held up in the air, once again snagged by the front of his shirt. "How many times do I have to repeat myself. I didn't do whatever the fuck you think I did!" Zoro yells, and it's so loud and annoyed and _angry_ both kids instantly freeze. Good. "Now, where the hell am I?"

The blond kid blinks, then his eyes narrow. "You don't know?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be askin' _you_ , brat." Zoro glares back.

The kid underneath his foot has stopped struggling and snorts, and when Zoro looks down he sees that the kid is picking nose. "What an idiot." Zoro puts more weight on his chest and the kid wheezes.

"Oi!" the one in his hand shouts, and Zoro shakes him a little.

"Just shut up and answer the damn question."

"How the hell are we supposed to do both?" the black-haired brat rasps, and Zoro just _roars_ in anger because he is _so done with this shit_ and he does _not_ want to deal with these snot-nosed smartasses even a second longer. His head is starting to hurt, too, and that isn't helping things one bit.

His outburst is enough to startle the shits into silence, and he's about to start knocking heads when the blond one finally spits out, "Dawn Island! You're on Dawn Island."

" _Sabo_ , don't _answer_ hi—"

"At least someone here has an ounce of sense," Zoro grumbles, dropping the kid in a heap on the ground and stepping off the other one. He frowns, though—the name sounds familiar, but he can't quite place where he's heard it before. Although, if _he's_ here, the rest of his crew probably is too, so Nami or Robin or someone else must have said the name at some point either before or at their arrival. They usually know shit like that.

"I'm not done with you yet, bastard. _Where is Luffy?_ " As soon as he's free, the black-haired asshole jumps for him again, but Zoro easily knocks him back to the ground. He rolls a few feet and then skids to a stop against one of the trees, and the blond kid—Sabo—immediately rushes to his side.

"Ace!"

And then Zoro really _does_ freeze, because that is just one universal fluke too many for the day and oh _fuck_ no, he is not dealing with this. Without another word, he turns and stalks away, fully intent on getting the hell away from here and finding the others—and his swords—on his own. It clicks, then, why the other kid's name sounds so familiar. Dressrosa— _that_ Sabo, _Luffy's_ Sabo. Combine that with the fact that apparently some ass named _Ace_ is also looking for another brat named _Luffy_ —he could really use a drink right about now, because he _hates_ coincidences.

Apparently the shits aren't done, though.

"Get back here!" Not-Ace (because there is _no way_ he's calling this angry brat by his Captain's brother's name. No fucking way.) is back on his feet again and aiming a kick to Zoro's back, but it's so obvious and sloppy (and the kid's yelling so damn much) Zoro easily sidesteps it, sending the kid sprawling to the ground again with his own momentum.

"This is ridiculous," Zoro grumbles, and he keeps walking.

"You want your three swords back, right?" Sabo shouts from behind him, _finally_ getting the message that attacking Zoro will only end in easy defeat, and Zoro pauses. "You'll never find them without us, we hid them well." Zoro whirls around and growls low in his throat, but Sabo stands his ground. "Let's make a deal—if you _really_ didn't hurt Luffy, help us find him. Then we'll return your weapons."

Not-Ace, now standing, shoves Sabo to the ground and hisses, "What the hell are you doing?" but Sabo just pushes him off.

"He's strong, and Luffy could be in trouble."

"But _we're_ strong. We don't need help from this asshole!"

Zoro, however, crosses his arms. His head really is throbbing now—not from Sabo's blow, but a kind of pounding ache behind his eyes—and at the very least these kids could lead him back to civilization. He doesn't doubt his own sense of direction, but he's pissed and tired and doesn't really feel like wandering around the forest much longer. This could be his ticket out of here. "Fine," he grunts. "But swords first, _then_ asshole number three."

Not-Ace looks ready to protest, but Sabo holds a hand out. "How do we know we can trust you?"

Zoro rolls his eye again. "I don't break my promises, kid. If I say I'll help, I'll do it." The two stare each other down for a moment longer, Sabo looking him up and down like he's trying to decide whether or not Zoro is telling the truth, and then he nods.

"Alright."

In an instant, he bolts back over to the tree Zoro had been tied to and starts scaling it with a kind of practiced ease while Not-Ace shouts after him, "That's _it_? You're just going to give them back because he _promised_?"

Sabo doesn't answer, though, and as the kid continues to fume (Zoro is _so_ tempted to hit him—just once, he swears, just once—if only to shut him up) he disappears into the branches. After a moment, Wado, Kitetsu, and Shusui are tossed down from above. Zoro catches them easily just as Sabo leaps, too, landing lightly on his feet.

Zoro raises an eyebrow at the fact that they'd kept his swords so close by, but he doesn't comment and instead secures them in his sash without a word.

Not-Ace starts to protest again, but Sabo hits him over the head and says, "Deal with it. Now, let's go. We last saw Luffy heading toward the base, right? That's as good a place as any to start."

As it turns out, Zoro _does_ end up stuck in the forest following the boys, proving his plan to have them lead him back to the harbor not well thought out at _all_ , and that's even more frustrating. He stomps a few feet behind the pair as they call out his Captain's name (even though he _knows_ it isn't _his_ Luffy, it's still mildly disconcerting) and brandishing their pipes at anything that moves. Once or twice they veer off in a random direction and leave Zoro behind, but they always turn back around and Not-Ace chews him out for not sticking with them, accusing him of trying to run away. He really _does_ end up hitting the kid after the second time, shouting that he won't go back on his word, shithead.

Sabo just watches the whole thing with a kind of unnerving, mild curiosity masked by frustration, and Zoro makes a mental note to keep an eye on the brat in the future.

When the first _massive_ beast barrels straight at them through the trees, the boys don't even blink and immediately start to attack, but Zoro pulls out a single sword and dispatches it in two blows. The sheer size of this place—flora and fauna alike—remind him of Little Garden, sans the Giants and prehistoric animals. He's a little disappointed at how quickly the thing goes down, and he spends the next hour taking out the rest of his frustration on the foliage around them, hacking at any vines and trees that get in their way. The second and third creatures go down in one swipe each, and when the two boys protest, Zoro bites out, "The faster they're gone, the faster we find your shitty brother". They let him deal with any obstacles with minimal fuss (largely on Not-Ace's part) after that.

Eventually, the three of them come to a small clearing somewhere in the middle of the woods. The largest tree in sight has a series of wooden slats nailed into its side, and when Zoro shields his eye and looks up into the branches, he can see that there's a large tree house built into the middle. There's a rope ladder hanging from one of the higher sections of the tree, but it disappear into the leaves and he can't make out what it's leading to.

While Sabo and Not-Ace run to the foot of the tree and start calling up for their brother, Zoro hangs back, arms crossed and silent.

The whole situation has him on edge, not just because of the gaps in his memory or because two people here apparently have names they shouldn't. No, the island _itself_ seems off, now that he's calmed down some. His Observation Haki feels muffled, and even though he could sense the predators on their way here, it hadn't been immediate—just like with the two boys. He'd had to concentrate more than normal, and only after they'd encountered the first one and he knew what he to look for. He's struck with a sudden, almost overwhelming _need_ to find his crew, and it's so sharp he's caught off guard for a moment.

Something is wrong here.

Neither of the boys seem aware of his internal struggle, though, and after a while they stop shouting. Not-Ace turns to Sabo and huffs. "Maybe he's sleeping?"

Sabo frowns. "Or maybe he's in the crow's nest?"

Both boys then turn back to Zoro, and Not-Ace glares. "Stay here and don't try to follow us. If you do, you'll regret it." Zoro raises an eyebrow but just shrugs.

Taking that as an affirmation, the two immediately start climbing the tree, yelling Not-Luffy's name the whole way up. They disappear into the tree house and things get quiet, then, before Sabo suddenly appear, climbing the rope latter. Not-Ace sticks his head from the single large window and glares down at Zoro, watching him while his brother vanishes into the trees. Eventually, Sabo's voice calls down, "He's not here, either!" and Not-Ace slams his fist into the side of the tree house, cursing.

When both boys make it down to the ground again, Sabo plops down in the grass, scowling. Sabo rubs his temples, and Not-Ace starts pacing around, looking ready to hit something. "Where the _hell_ is he?" Not-Ace demands, addressing no one in particular as he kicks the base of the tree.

Sabo sighs, "Maybe Bluejam took him again?"

Not-Ace shakes his head. "There's no way. We kicked his ass last time, so he should kn—" suddenly his head snaps up, and he turns to Zoro with fire in his eyes. " _You're_ not part of Bluejam's crew, are you?" He hisses. Sabo jerks up, too, suddenly looking a little fearful. They'd faced Zoro down, barely blinking, but whoever this Bluejam guy is seemed enough to scare even them.

Zoro shakes his head, but both relax only a fraction.

Then something seems to occur to Sabo, and he stands. "We don't even know your name. You've promised to help us, it's only fair we know who you are." Not-Ace is still watching Zoro carefully, but he nods, crossing his arms.

Zoro snorts. "I don't think that's how it works. I don't owe you my name if I'm already doing you a favor."

"We gave you your swords back, asshole," Not-Ace snaps.

"Yeah, but you tied me up in the first place, blaming me for shit I didn't do. If anything, _you_ owe _me_."

Not-Ace huffs and turns to his brother, who shrugs. "Then we'll introduce ourselves first, and you can give us your name out of _common courtesy_ , how about that?"

"I don't give a shit about courtesy."

Sabo isn't fazed, though, and before Not-Ace can retort he takes off his hat and sweeps it to the side, bowing. "My name is Outlook Sabo II, one of the three captains of the ASL pirates. This," he then waves a hand toward his brother, "is Portugas D. Ace, the second captain—"

"There's no order, asshole!"

"—and our brother, Monkey D. Luffy, is the third and final captain. It's a pleasure for formally make your acquaintance."

"You _idiot!_ We're wanted all over the island, don't go telling strangers who we are! And how come _you're_ the first captain? I'm the olde—"

Not-Ace keeps shouting, going so far as to knock his brother into the ground, but Zoro isn't listening. He's frozen, hands having fallen to his sides, staring at the boys, trying to process what he's just been told. _Portugas D. Ace_? _Monkey D. Luffy_? No, there's no way— _it can't be_.

This is all some fucked up dream. This is all some terrible, convoluted, hellish, _fucked up dream_.

He blinks, then blink again. He _wills_ his body to wake up, but it nothing changes. The boys are still arguing in front of him, he's still in this shitty forest, and he still has _no idea_ what's going on or _where the hell his Captain is_. With a roar, he slams the back of his fist into one of the trees behind him, and only then does he realize he's been unconsciously retreating from the two in front of him—who have now frozen in place and are staring at him.

"...Old man?" Sabo asks tentatively, clearly shaken. Not-Ace has him pinned to the ground on his stomach, but the older boy has stopped, too.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Zoro hisses, and both boys visibly flinch. Without thinking, Zoro draws two of his swords, _rage_ in his face. "What the _hell_ is going on here?"

Sabo and Not-Ace scramble backwards until they're pressed up against the base of the large tree as Zoro advances, fully intent on putting a brutal and violent end to whatever the _fuck_ this is. Maybe if he kills these fucking imposters—maybe if he sheds their blood, this nightmare will stop. Because now that he's look at him— _really_ looking at him—Not-Ace looks too familiar, too much like the _real_ Ace. He's rough around the edges and brutal and uncouth, but he has the same facial features as the young man they'd met back in Alabasta. And to see the person who'd caused his Captain so much pain, unintentionally or otherwise, like _this—_ weak and helpless and _far too alive_ —

"Stop! What are you doing! _Stop!_ " Sabo screams, but it's too late. Kitetsu and Shusui are already inches away from their faces and—

—they busy themselves in the wood of the tree just above the heads of the two boys, now visibly shaking in fear.

And Zoro is shaking too, shaking with anger and hate and confusion. His chest is heaving and he looks ready to _murder_. But he can't, he can't kill them—because even if they're fucking _fakes_ , they're still his Captain's brothers, and they're still just children.

Everything goes silent, and then after a moment Zoro stands straight and yanks both blades out of the trunk and re-sheathes them, taking a single step back so he's still towering over Sabo and Not-Ace (but no, he thinks. This _is_ Ace, even if he's just some figment of his imagination.) and crossing his arms.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro," he says, voice dangerously low, "Pirate Hunter and Demon of the East Blue, First Mate of the Straw Hat Pirates." He's never used any of his titles—never even _claimed_ any of his titles. But he's _pissed_ and _confused_ and maybe stating who he is will bring some rationality into this messed up situation. And he needs these boys to fear him—fear him more than they do already, because that's how he will get what he wants.

And what he wants is to find his Captain, find his crew, and get the hell away from here.

(Luffy can't see this, he thinks. Luffy can't see _them_.)

The boys stay silent for another moment, still petrified, and when they don't move Zoro snaps at them to _get a damn grip_. Immediately, both jump, and it's like a switch has been flipped. Ace leaps to his feet and gets into a fighting stance, still wary but ready to attack at any moment. Sabo does the same, but far more reserved than his brother.

"The Straw Hat Pirates?" Sabo says, though his voice is still shaking underneath the bravado. "I've never heard of them."

Zoro scoffs, but doesn't rise to the bait. Instead, he glares, and asks, "I don't care. Now take me to the harbor, I need to find my ship."

"No!" Ace shouts through gritted teeth, all traces of fear gone from his system as he takes a step forward, right up to Zoro. "You promised to help us find our brother, and you're bound by honor to keep your word!"

Sabo steps up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder, an unreadable expression on his face. "Let it go, Ace. We can find Luffy just fine on our own."

Ace turns to look at him over his shoulder and snaps, "That's not what you said earlier, you fool! You made him swear, and now he has to do it." Their roles are reversed now, Zoro thinks with a bemused, internal smirk. In any other situation, this might be funny to watch.

"But how do we know he won't attack us again? How do we know he won't kill _Luffy_ as soon as we find him? We don't know wha—"

Zoro growls, and both boys turn to look at him. "I won't hurt Luffy." And the conviction with which he says it makes them stop again.

Sabo's eyes narrow. "You act like you know him. I saw it earlier, too, when Ace said his name the first time. You recognized it."

Ace's gaze flicks back and forth between the two as he scowls, this time much darker. Before he can say anything, though, a loud crash sounds up from the left, and all three heads snap in the direction. Zoro's grip tightens on the hilt Kitetsu, now at his side, and he almost feels sorry for whatever creatures decide to get in his way now. Because he is _not_ in the mood and—

Suddenly, a familiar presence bursts into focus in that same direction, and Zoro starts running. Halfway to the edge of the clearing, a voice shouts, " _Green Star: Devil!_ " followed by a load roar, and Usopp bursts through the trees just as a massive rhinoceros crashes to the ground behind him, ensnared by vines and half-enclosed in the mouth of a giant venus flytrap. He skids to a halt, still facing the creature with his slingshot raised. "Take _that_ , you overgrown hippo!" The beast continues to wail, but after a moment its pained cries die out, leaving the clearing in silence once again. The boys are staring, slack-jawed and wide eyed, as Usopp puts his hands on his hips and laughs. He turns around, then, a confident swagger in his step—and freezes as soon as he lays eyes on a familiar face. "Zoro!"

"Usopp." Zoro nods, "I guess that means I'm not dreaming."

Usopp rushes over and stops just in front of his friend, a look of sheer relief on his face. "Thank _God_ , I thought I was alone on this Island. Where are the others? What happened?"

"I have no idea. I just woke up from a nap."

Finally broken from their stupor, Ace raises a fist and shouts, "A _nap_? We captured you, old man! Don't try to deny it?" Zoro turns to glare at him over his shoulder, and Ace's mouth snaps shut, but he doesn't stop scowling.

At the new voice, Usopp peers around Zoro to finally notice the two boys, and his eyes widen. "Who are these kids? And how the hell did they capture _you_?"

Zoro sighs, reaching a hand up to press on his temple. His headache is getting worse, now. Fantastic. "It's a long story, but apparently," he jerks a thumb at the kids, "they're Luffy's brothers." Usopp blinks at him, clearly not understanding.

"Um, what?"

But Zoro just huffs again. "Do you know how we got here?"

Usopp shakes his head, still staring at the kids as they glare in return, clearly wary of the new addition. "I woke up in a tree when that thing started bashing its head against the base trying to shake me out. It's been chasing me ever since—this forest is _endless!_ Do you have any idea where we are? Are they _really_ Luffy's brothers? They're just kids!"

"Oh, great." Zoro runs a hand through his hair and steps away, not in the mood to deal with the boys glaring at his back any longer. It's starting to grate on his already-thin nerves. He ignores Usopp's second question. "Someplace called Dawn Island, apparently. But I don—"

" _Dawn Island?_ " Usopp shouts, throwing his hands up. "We're on _the_ Dawn Island?" Zoro nods, but Usopp isn't quite finished. "How the hell did we end up here? We were in the New World! The _New World_ , Zoro—"

"I'm well aware."

"—so how the _hell_ did we end up back in the _East Blue_?"

Zoro blinks, understanding slowly making its way onto his face. _That's_ why it sounded so familiar. He'd lived in the East Blue almost his whole life, and worked as a bounty hunter there for more than half of it. Dawn Island was a haven for bandits, and the name had come up once or twice on his travels. His travels, of course, in the _East fucking Blue_ , which—the last time he checked, anyway—was _not_ the Grand Line.

"...I need a drink."

* * *

Nami comes to slowly, blinking up at the sunlight streaming through the soft, white curtains fluttering at the edge of an open window—wait.

 _An open window_?

She jerks up, inadvertently knocking the blankets covering her, and nearly tumbles onto the floor she'd been lying in, and then comes to a sudden halt. She's in a simple, small room with wooden floors and pale yellow walls, and only a small desk and the bed she'd been lying in by way of furniture. A faint, salty breeze wafts through the air, and she can hear the sound of the ocean not far away. Immediately, her hand goes to her hip, but the three pieces of her Clima-Tact are missing, along with—she notices when she looks down—the New World Log Pose normally on her wrist. Her clothes have also been changed. _Shit_. _Where the hell am I?_

She turns to bolt for the door, only to stop in her tracks when it opens part-way and a young woman with dark green—almost black—hair peers inside. "Oh! You're awake, thank goodness." She steps into the room, then, smiling. "You were out for quite a while, so I was beginning to worry!"

Nami eyes her suspiciously, and says, point-blank, "What happened?"

The woman frowns. "You don't remember? I was hoping you could tell me. A few of our fishermen found you floating in the water and brought you in—that was yesterday morning."

" _Yesterday?_ " Nami's eyes widen, and then a thought occurs to her: if she'd been in the ocean, what about— "Were there any others with me?" The woman shakes her head, and that only sends a spike of fear down to the pit of her stomach. Luffy, Robin, Brook, and Chopper—if they had been in the sea with her, there's a very real possibility they could be long dead by now.

 _No_ , she thinks frantically, mentally shaking the notion away. _They wouldn't die that easily_. The distress must be clearly evident on her face, though, because the woman steps forward, concerned. "Perhaps you should lay back down. I'll go get you some water, try not to move around too much. You've only just woken up."

Nami waves her off, instead turning to look out the window. "I'm fine," she says, focus already shifting. The scenery is beautiful, to say the least—outside, she can see a sparse village that _is_ , in fact, right next to the ocean, as well as a small dock near the coast. The Thousand Sunny is nowhere in sight, however, and the only boats she can see are a few tiny fishing vessels. "Where are we?"

"The Goa Kingdom," the woman replies, worry clear in her voice. "Are you sure you don't want to rest?"

But Nami's mind is already working a mile a minute, trying to process what she's just been told. "Dawn Island? We're on _Dawn Island?_ " She whips around to face the woman, eyes wide. "In the East Blue?" The woman nods.

"Shit, how did we—?" Her shock switches to annoyance, then, as she thinks of her Captain. "Of _course_ this would happen. Of course something _stupid_ like this would happen." The woman blinks at her, clearly unsure of what to do, and Nami sighs. "Thank you very much for taking care of me. I'm not sure what kind of trouble my crew has gotten into this time, but I really appreciate it."

The woman visibly relaxes, then, and smiles. "It was no trouble at all, really. I'm just glad you're alright." Nami returns the gesture, and then the woman perks up. "My name is Makino, by the way. And you are...?"

"Nami. It's lovely to officially meet you. Now, do you kno—" Suddenly, a loud growl erupts, and Nami instinctively finds herself glancing around the room for Luffy, even though she's well aware by now that her Captain isn't anywhere to be found. When she looks back at the woman, however, she's giggling behind a hand at her mouth.

"Ah, questions later, food first. You haven't eaten in at least a day, and you must be hungry," she laughs, and though she does her best to fight it, Nami feels a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Right, thank you."

After far more assuring than Nami thinks is strictly necessarily, she manages to convince Makino that she really is feeling alright, and the woman reluctantly leads her through a narrow hallway and down a set of wooden stairs. The first floor, she realizes, is some kind of pub—just as quaint as the rest of the village, but still cheery enough to suggest well-use and love. Makino leads her to one of the seats at the bar and then busies herself behind the counter preparing food, leaving Nami a moment to take in her surroundings.

One thing in particular catches her eye—a set if ten or so bounty posters pinned up on one of the far walls, at the center of which is a face she recognizes instantly.

Makino hums, catching her attention, but when Nami looks back at the woman she isn't paying attention to her, but rather has followed her line of sight and is looking at the posters fondly. When she noticed Nami staring, however, she snaps back to attention and busies herself at the sink. "I apologize if the posters are a bother. We don't get visitors very often, and a young friend of mine insisted we hang their pictures up after they left not long ago, despite the fact that they're pirates."

Nami blinks. "The Red Hair pirates were _here_?" That couldn't be right—Red-Haired Shanks was one of the Four Emperors, and he and the rest of his crew sailed in the New World. But, then again, _they_ had been in the New World, and now they... aren't.

Makino, however, looks taken aback by Nami's outburst. "Ah, yes. I could take them down for a while, if you'd like. I know that the notion of pirates isn't exactly the most comfortable for some." But Nami is already shaking her head.

"No, no—it's fine. I was just surprised, that's all. It's rare to see such a famous crew outside of the Grand Line, but then again I suppose they can do whatever they want."

As she sets a glass in front of Nami, Makino laughs warmly. "I don't know if they're a _famous_ crew, really, but they certainly leave an impression wherever they go." Nami raises an eyebrow at that, but doesn't say anything. If this really is the East Blue, there's a very real possibility the gravity of an Emperor title either doesn't mean much or just isn't know. Makino fills up the cup with water and Nami can't help but frown, temporarily distracted, which sends Makino chuckling a second time. "Expecting something stronger? You're still recovering, I'm not about to give alcohol to someone who nearly drowned. Ah, in any case—you mentioned you were part of a crew?"

Nami takes a sip and sighs, disappointed but not terribly upset. The woman's logic was sound, after all, even if she _did_ feel perfectly healthy aside from a small headache. "Mhmm, I'm the navigator on my ship." Her gaze flicks back toward the posters for a moment, then addresses Makino as lightly as possible. "I assume this village is friendly toward pirates, then, if Red Hair and his crew were here recently?"

Makino hums, stirring something on the stove behind the counter for a moment before gathering up a few vegetables and going at them with a knife. She looks right at home in the kitchen, Nami thinks, and that makes her wonder just how old the woman is. She couldn't be more than in her mid-twenties, if even that. "We're largely neutral here in Foosha. It's best not to make too many waves." She turns, then, and glances back at Nami with a knowing look in her eye. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular, really. Simple curiosity."

"I see," she turns back to the pot and hums again. "Because we found you out in the water, your clothes were soaked through and I took the liberty of washing them, if that's alright. They're hanging out to dry at the moment, but they should be fine by now." Already, delicious aromas have started to fill the room, and Nami starts to realize that maybe she _is_ a little hungrier than she's initially thought. She can't remember the last time she ate—or even how she'd gotten here in the first place. Makino had been doing a _wonderful_ job of distracting her from her worries thus far, and that single thought is enough to set Nami on edge. She can't tell if it's intentional or out of sheer kindness, and that is concerning in and of itself.

Suddenly, the lack of weight on her hip feels even more uncomfortable than before.

"That was very generous of you, thank you," Nami replies, taking another sip. "Was there anything else with me?"

Makino, still chopping vegetables, nods. "Yes, there were..." she frowns, "three metal poles and a strange compass, I believe?" She glances up at Nami, who nods back, and then she smiles. "They're upstairs. This still has a bit of boiling to do, so I can go fetch them and check on your clothes if you don't mind waiting."

Nami visibly relaxes. "I would appreciate that." Makino flashes her one last soft grin before dumping the vegetables into the pot and disappearing up the stairs, telling her once again that it's no problem at all.

As soon as she's gone, however, Nami's face falls and she rubs her temples. Her headache is getting worse, and the calm quiet of this place is almost unnerving. On one hand, that could just be the pirate in her, itching for action ( _damn those idiots_ , she thinks, _their stupidity is starting to rub off on me_ ) but on the other hand it's a clear sign that the rest of her crew is nowhere around. Knowing the others, they would have long-since raised hell by now, eager for adventure and food and whatever trouble they could stir up, even in such a peaceful village.

As she finishes her drink, she can't help but wonder if they're all alright—and if they're even on this island at all. She'd been found floating in the ocean, which means she could have either been thrown overboard during a storm or the ship had crashed. Although the latter seems hardly likely to her, the fact that she, the _navigator_ , isn't with them anymore is worry enough even if they are all perfectly fine. Without her to lead them, there's a very real possibility they might not be able to find her.

She sighs, gazing out one of the windows toward the sea. This could be bad, she thinks. Very, very bad.

* * *

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?"

"How the hell should I know? I've never been here before."

"...Right. I shouldn't be talking to _you_ about navigation, anyway."

"The fuck did you just say?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Zoro sighs, turning back to the forest in front of him. After Usopp's impromptu and somewhat startling arrival, introductions and half-assed explanations had been made, and the boys—though still incredibly wary, especially after the sniper's display of power—had agreed to let him in on their search. Although Ace had started to demand answers about how _they_ knew Luffy, Sabo had shushed him and said they would have to wait. Their brother came first, after all, and he claimed they could take care of the two _idiots_ if the situation came down to it. (Zoro had looked at him, then, one eyebrow raised. The boy was smart, he thought. He knew something was wrong, but didn't question it.)

Sabo and Ace had reconvened with the new additions to their party, listing off other possible locations for Luffy. At the mention of a training ground, both Zoro and Usopp had perked up, and the group had agreed that they would check there next. And so, with both boys in the lead, they set off again through the forest.

Unlike last time, only a few animals bothered to step in their path, much to Zoro's dismay and Usopp's relief. Neither of the kids seemed bothered, though, and Zoro couldn't help but wonder what kind of life they were living—how they could be so well-adjusted to the dangerous jungle and its inhabitants. He'd resigned himself to not fully understanding the situation, but he couldn't help but wonder if this was the kind of life _his_ Luffy had grown up surviving. It would make sense, really—only a strong man could come out of constant peril alive, and his Captain certainly was _._

The lack of _entertainment_ , however, left Zoro once again taking out his frustrations on the woods, despite the fact that he was significantly calmer than before. Usopp's presence, surprisingly enough, had done wonders for his temperament. He wasn't dreaming, at least, and that was something. And though he wouldn't admit it, it was nice to see a familiar face.

Now, after an hour or so of relatively uneventful walking, both Sabo and Ace come to a screeching halt. Or, more accurately, _Ace_ stops, and Sabo crashes into his back, instantly cursing out his brother for being so stupid. Ace isn't listening, though—he's gone completely stiff, frozen in place.

And then, out of nowhere, a high-pitched, bloodcurdling scream smashes through the silence.

" _Ace!"_

(For a moment, Zoro swears he hears two voices—one, the wail of a child, and the other stronger, more familiar, more desperate than angry. _Ace!_ )

The boy instantly bursts ahead, but Zoro is already running, because that sound—that _yell of pain and rage and fear_ —is his _Captain's_ voice. Within moments, he's torn through the trees and into a small clearing, only to stop dead in his tracks.

The training ground is barren, with little grass left over after too much time spent beaten down by countless sparring matches. There's a small, makeshift chalkboard at the edge with three names written in messy, childlike handwriting at the top: _Ace, Sabo,_ and _Luffy_ , underneath which are a series of checkmarks. Or, more accurately, underneath _two_ of which are tallies. Luffy's column is blank.

But that's not what catches his attention. No, in the center of the clearing is a _massive_ bear, snarling and angry. And in between its teeth is a tiny, black-hair child. Blood is dripping from puncture wounds in his side, and he's screaming, crying out _Ace! Ace! Ace!_ over and over again through tears.

(And several feet away, upside down on the ground, is a hat that looks too familiar to be real.)

His hesitation is enough, though. In the blink of an eye, Sabo and Ace blur past him, brandishing their pipes at the bear. "Let him _go!_ " Ace screams, and at the sound of the voice the small child looks up, eyes wide.

Both Sabo and Ace charge, smacking the side of the bear's head with enough force to make it stumble, and the sudden disruption makes it open its mouth to roar. The tiny child flops out, but one of its teeth is still lodged in his side and he doesn't hit the ground. Instead, he just hangs there, all of his weight help up by his wound.

(And _God_ , he _screams_.)

" _Luffy!_ " Sabo yells, now standing on the back of the bears shoulders, pounding its head with the pipe. It doesn't seem hurt though—just _pissed_ —and the shout is enough to break Zoro out of his stupor. Without thinking, he draws a single sword and advances—

But a hand on his arm pulls him back. "Get _off_ ," he growls, but Usopp—looking somehow both terrified and like he wants to help, himself—jerkily shakes his head.

"If you go in now, you'll hit the kids! You can't just—you can't just _charge!_ "

Zoro curses and doesn't sheathe Kitetsu, but he stops, grip white-knuckled on the hilt. Sabo and Ace are still frantically calling their brother's name, but Luffy keeps screaming. After more strong attacks that seem to have no real effect, Sabo orders Ace to grab Luffy and run, and then both make for the creatures mouth, leaving its body open to attack.

Zoro takes it.

He pushes off the ground with incredible speed and force, and slices down in a single stroke, relishing in the feel of steel against flesh. The bear roars as blood and guts spill from the wound, opening its mouth wide enough to allow Ace a chance to wrench the child out of its teeth and throw him to the ground, both boys leaping down after, shielding their brother with their bodies. The bear turns on Zoro, rearing up, but two slashes later it's on the ground, dead.

Satisfied, Zoro flicks the blood off his blade and replaces it at his hip, before turning to the small trio. Sabo and Ace are glaring up at him, both fearful and grateful, with the littlest one continues to cry.

"Ace..." he wails, and for a moment Zoro feels his heart crack—because it's so small and scared and sad and _still too familiar_.

But Ace turns around, then, and kicks the kid in the head. "Shut up, brat! Don't be such a crybaby!" Usopp, who is now at Zoro's side, waves his arms frantically like he wants to intervene.

"Oi, oi! He's just a kid!"

Ace's demand, however, seems to do the trick, and instantly the gags and his tears stop—not completely, but enough that Ace seems satisfied. Sabo sighs, moving toward the edge of the clearing to retrieve the fallen straw hat, and only then—without the children blocking the smallest from their view—does Zoro get a clear look at the boy.

And seizes up.

Because there, bleeding and sniffling on the ground, is a tiny version of his Captain. Wide, brown eyes, facial scar, shaggy black hair—all of it. And when Sabo returns with the hat, the boy grabs for it, pressing it down on his head to the brim covers his eyes. He feels his heart almost stop, and hears Usopp beside him suck in a sharp breath.

Yes, he thinks. This is definitely a nightmare.

—-

While the two older men stand, frozen in place, Sabo rips off pieces of _Luffy's_ shirt to bandage the wound on his side, and even though the child winces he doesn't cry out. Ace watches on, arms crossed and scowling, and that seems to be enough to keep the boy's emotions in check. Even so, he keeps the brim of his (too big, far too big) hat pulled tight over his face with two tiny, fisted hands, until Sabo sighs and steps away.

"That's all I can do for now, it'll just have to heal on its own."

Ace shrugs, and Luffy nods, whimpering out a weak, "Okay."

That breaks Usopp, at least, out of his stupor. " _Okay?_ " he shrieks, frantically stepping forward. "That wound is deep, and he's just—he's so small! He needs medical attention _immediately!_ "

Sabo and Ace blink at him, and Luffy lifts his head slightly, as though he'd just noticed to the two others in the clearing. Ace scoffs, then, and starts picking his nose. "And where the hell are we supposed to get that? It's not like we have any doctors on the mountain, and besides—he's had worse. He'll be fine."

"There aren't—he's had—oh my _God!_ " Usopp is officially losing his mind now, Zoro thinks, as he watches the sniper throw his hands up to fist in his hair. "This is _insane!_ "

Luffy stares at him, and then finally speaks up, most of his tears gone by now. "Who are you?"

Usopp freezes, staring at the kid, looking like he's just been stabbed in the heart. Instantly, all of the anger fades out of his system, and his knees start to shake—it's a wonder he hasn't fallen over yet. "You... don't know?" Luffy shakes his head. "How could you _not know me?_ " Usopp shouts again, pleading, and it's enough to make Luffy jump. Instantly, both of his brothers are in front of him in a protective stance, and if possible Usopp looks even more hurt. "It's me, Luffy—It's Usopp." Luffy blinks, still startled. "...You really don't know me?"

Ace growls threateningly as if telling the older man to back off, and even Sabo looks concerned. But Zoro steps forward, then, taking charge of the situation. "It seems like we need to explain a few things, not that we know enough to give you a whole lot of information, though. But that can wait. No matter what you say, Luffy's hurt—and he's hurt _badly_. I know I'm not one to talk—" Usopp shoots him a glare. "—but he at least needs real bandages."

Ace's eyes narrow, but after a moment Sabo nods. "Alright. We have first aid stuff back at the base, we can take him there." He glances back at his little brother then, and starts walking off like he expects Luffy to just get up and follow. When he doesn't immediately, Ace kick's Luffy again—Usopp looks ready to protest, but doesn't—and that gets the little boy moving, though shakily. His clothes are completely soaked through with blood, now, but he stands and starts slowly shuffling after the two as they stalk off.

Zoro and Usopp bring up the rear, ignoring the suspicious glances Ace keeps shooting their way between shouts of, "Move it, Luffy!" that seem to stir fire within the boy despite his obvious pain. It's so unlike the polite, caring older brother the crew had met in Alabasta Zoro can't help but wonder for the hundredth time whether or not this really _is_ Ace, but neither boy seem bothered by how cold he's being. Only when Luffy stumbles on a branch and trips does Ace even pause, and even then it's just to kick his little brother again, demanding he get up.

Finally, Zoro intervenes. "We need to move faster, and we can't do that like this," he bites out, and without another word he scoops up the tiny Luffy in his arms. All three boys immediately begin protesting, but Usopp looks relieved.

Ace bolts forward to kick Zoro's shins, however, as Luffy starts squirming in his arms. "Put him down, you old bastard! Luffy's a man! He doesn't need to be carried like some kid!" Luffy looks startled at the words, momentarily stilling, but then he starts fighting back anew.

"That's right! I'm a man! Let me go!"

Zoro just snorts, completely unfazed. "A man, huh? You're, what—ten?"

Luffy seethes, pulling his fist back to punch at Zoro's face. "I'm seven, you jerk!" For a moment, both Zoro and Usopp freeze, knowing full well what a hit from their Captain can do, but when Luffy's arm stretches back it catches on a branch behind him and hangs there, limp. Luffy's face scrunches up into frustration, and he starts squirming again. "Let me go!"

Zoro and Usopp just look at each other for a moment, though, before bursting into laughter. Usopp clutches his sides, falling backwards, and even Zoro throws his head back, guffawing low and loud. Because it finally hits him—this is Luffy as a _child_ , no matter how ridiculous and stupid the whole thing sounds. And their strong, fierce, fearless Captain hasn't always been that way. It's so ridiculous to think about, Zoro almost can't believe it, even though in so many ways it makes sense.

Still smirking, Zoro kneels down and sets Luffy on the ground with a short, amused, "Aye, aye, Captain." Luffy looks startled at the title, but after a second he puffs up with pride and grins wide. He yanks on his arm, then—still caught in the tree—and it snaps back.

Only to hit him in the face, which sends him sprawling back into the dirt.

Sabo shouts for his brother, but the whole thing throws Zoro and Usopp into another fit, and even Zoro has a hand on his chest now. "Oh, this is _too_ good," Usopp chuckles, wiping a tear from his eye. Even so, he glances back down at the scowling boy as Sabo helps him up, concern in his eyes.

Luffy shakes Sabo off and stands, glaring at both Zoro and Usopp defiantly. "Don't laugh! One day I'm going to get _super_ strong, and then I'll be King of the Pirates! Just you wait!" He throws his fists up like he's ready to start hitting both men, but Zoro and Usopp exchange another meaningful look before Usopp goes down again, wheezing.

Zoro shakes his head, smile softening just a fraction (so small that even Usopp misses it), and says, "Sure will, Captain." Sabo's gaze flicks back to him again, and even Usopp stiffens at the familiar title. He'd missed it the first time, too caught up in his laughter.

"Zoro..." he says quietly, tone halfway between worry and warning, but Zoro just waves him off.

Ace is standing by his little brother again, glaring at the two men, and looks like he wants to say something. But Sabo holds out a hand. "He promised to explain it to us, and he held up our first deal so I think it's alright. For now, let's just get back to base." Ace doesn't look happy, but he nods and stalks off into the woods, leaving the rest of the group behind. Sabo and Luffy scramble after him, the latter at a much slower pace, and the two Straw Hats bring up the rear once again.

Fifteen minutes later, however, Luffy falls again, this time wobbling dangerously when he forces himself up at Ace's orders. Without a word, Zoro scoops him up a second time and slides him into his back. Despite the three boys' adamant protests, he just starts stalking forward, and after a while they give up and just let him carry Luffy. Usopp casts amused glances Zoro's way at the sight, but Zoro ignores him, instead keeping his attention on the child he's holding. The farther they walk, the looser Luffy's grip around his neck gets, until his arms are practically stretching with his own weight as he sags.

It takes slightly longer to return to the tree house than the initial trip, and by the time they arrive the sun has already started to set. Only when Sabo and Ace start to climb the tree, however, does Zoro realize Luffy has passed out. When he informs the brothers of this, they exchange a few hushed words in the branches before Ace declares that Zoro can come up—but only _this time_ , because he's carrying their brother. Usopp stays at the foot of the tree, practically pouting, while Zoro grips the handmade holds and scales the trunk with relative ease.

He's stopped at the entrance of the massive home (which is much larger up close than from the ground, he note with some internal surprise) by Sabo, and only when he steps aside after a few minutes does Zoro enter and see Ace with the end of a series of strings in his hands. These boys were prepared—they'd set up traps. Zoro can't help but feel mildly impressed.

Sabo instructs him to set Luffy down on a pile of blankets near the middle of the room, and he does so with relative ease as Ace disappears behind the tree branch shooting up through the middle of the place. Luffy, still unconscious, doesn't budge as Sabo begins to strip him down to his shorts, and now that his job has been done Zoro sits down cross-legged against the massive tree foundation and sets his swords at his side, watching.

Ace reappears moments later, a small bag in his hands, and Sabo gets to work patching up his little brother. Luffy only stirs once, moaning out, " _Ace_... Meat..." and for a moment Zoro thinks he's woken up. But he's familiar enough with his Captain's sleep-talking tendencies to realize quickly it's not the case, and Ace sighs.

"We left that bear back in at the training grounds. We should have brought it with us so we don't have to go hunting again."

Sabo hums, wrapping bandages around Luffy's middle. "I don't really want to get up early and find food before breakfast, and we'll be weak tomorrow if we don't eat something today. Head back and get it."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ace snaps, but he nods anyway, turning to the door with a huff.

Zoro quirks an eyebrow at the exchange. "By yourself?"

Ace rounds on him, a single fist raised, glaring. "Don't underestimate us, old man!"

Unperturbed, Zoro scoffs. "At least take Usopp with you. Otherwise it'll be hours before you get back."

Ace looks ready to protest, but Sabo hums. "That's probably a good idea. If you don't hurry, Luffy'll eat us all when he wakes up." Zoro actually snickers at that, and Ace doesn't have a retort so he just storms out of the tree house, calling for the _long-nosed bastard_.

The sun has fully set, now, and Zoro closes his eyes, listening as Usopp and Ace's footsteps fade into the forest, leaving everything once again in silence. The gentle sounds of Luffy's breathing and the breeze through the trees is enough to lull him momentarily, though not as well as the swell of the ocean below the hull of a ship. When Sabo sighs, however, he glances up to see the boy wiping his hands on his pants, now stained with Luffy's blood. His little brother has been patched up relatively well, he notes with some surprise, but that thought is clouded slightly at the notion that practice means his little Captain has been hurt like this before.

Sabo is watching him now, though, and the piercing curiosity in his gaze is enough to make Zoro stiffen. Neither say anything for a while, both waiting for the other to speak, before Sabo scoots around next to his brother and puts Luffy's head in his lap. Absently, he begins to run his fingers through his brother's hair, still staring down the swordsman.

Zoro is the first to break the silence.

"You really care about him."

It's not even a question, and Sabo just shrugs. "He's our little brother, it's our job to watch out for him." He glances down at Luffy, then, still sleeping peacefully. "He gets himself into heaps of trouble on his own, so someone has to watch his back."

Zoro smirks softly in the dark. "You can't even imagine."

Another quiet descends, and Zoro almost thinks that's the end of it when Sabo finally speaks up again. "Are you going to explain how you know Luffy but he doesn't have a clue who you are?"

"There isn't much to tell," Zoro grunts. "You already know I was napping—"

"Passed out."

"—in the forest, and I don't have a damn clue how we got here."

Sabo tilts his head to the side, watching him carefully. "That still doesn't answer my question."

"No, I guess it doesn't." Zoro sighs, then, and sits up a little straighter. He hasn't always been— _isn't_ —the best with words, and he doesn't have a clue how to approach _this_ , but he owes it to the brat, especially after seeing how well he looks after his Captain. "He said he was seven, right?" Sabo nods. "The Monkey D. Luffy I know is nineteen."

Sabo blinks at him, suddenly at a loss for words, and then says, "You can't possibly think they're the same _person_ , can you? That's impossible!"

Zoro just shrugs. "They look the same, even if Luffy's a little smaller. And I'd know that damn hat anywhere. We _are_ the Straw Hate pirates, after all, and as far as I know it's the only one like it in the world."

"So you're basing your ridiculous assumption on a hat," Sabo deadpans, and Zoro shrugs again.

"Like I said, I don't have a damn clue what's going on. But I _do_ know my Captain. Been sailing with him for years, now."

There's another pause as Sabo processes the information, still gently stroking his brother's hair. The hat in question is resting at Luffy's side, and after a moment Sabo picks it up and sets it by one of Luffy's hands. Almost instinctively, the little boy's fingers curl around the brim and he shifts, but doesn't wake up. Sabo hums. "The Straw Hat Pirates, huh? Sounds like something Luffy would call his crew. I guess it's good to know he really does get to follow his dream."

Zoro scoffs. "Of course he does, and he'll achieve it, too. Luffy's the man who will become the Pirate King." And the way he says it—with so much conviction and devotion and pride—catches Sabo off guard for a moment. He blinks at Zoro, and the suddenly starts chuckling softly.

"He must really be something when he's older. Tell me about him."

And so Zoro does. As well as he can, Zoro describes his adventures with Luffy, from the moment he met the man (leaving out a few details, of course) to Orange Town, Syrup Village, the Baratie, and Cocoyoshi. Stilted and awkward in places, he talks about Loguetown, about Reverse mountain, about Whiskey Peak and Little Garden and Drum Island and Alabasta. Sabo's eyes go wide when Zoro talks about the Grand Line, but he doesn't comment more than a few soft exclamations of surprise, saying only once that the place sounds wilder than even his books described. When he talks about Crocodile's defeat, however, Sabo actually chokes.

"He beat a _Royal Warlord?_ " he gasps, and Zoro nods.

"Looking back now, that was easy."

" _Easy?_ " He glances back down at his brother, gaping. "What kind of monster does he grow up to be?"

Zoro hums quietly, low in his throat and surprisingly dark. "The kind of monster who can protect the people he cares about, I think. That's just who Luffy is." Sabo looks at him, then, like he has a million questions he doesn't know how to ask, but Ace's voice sounds up from the base of the tree before he can say anything else.

"We're back!"

Sabo gently moves Luffy out of his lap and goes to the window, sticking his head out to look down below. "Great! Get a fire going and start dinner. I don't know when Luf will wake up, but it'll be good to have something for him when he does."

"I _said_ don't tell me what to do, asshole!" Ace calls back, but a few moments later the smell of smoke and roasting meat wafts up through the trees.

Sabo returns to Luffy's side, settling back down in the blankets, and then looks at Zoro again. "You said you were the first mate, right?"

Zoro shrugs. "I was the first crew mate, and everyone seems to act like I am. We're not a crew that puts stock in hierarchy though."

Even so, Sabo nods. "I'm glad he has someone as strong as you at his side."

Zoro isn't sure what to respond to that, so instead he just says, "Don't tell Luffy," and Sabo nods, glancing back at his little brother. Without another word, Sabo stands and makes his way over to the door of the base. Zoro doesn't follow, and instead sits with his unconscious captain, watching the rise and fall of his chest, wondering what kind of trouble they've gotten themselves into this time.

(And he hopes, somewhere deep in the back of his mind, that _his_ Luffy is okay. And the others, too. They're strong, all of them, but there are some wounds that don't heal so easily.)

(And despite his Captain's tendency to leave out details, he can't help but wonder why Luffy had cried so much in Dressrosa when he met his other brother—the man Zoro now realizes must be Sabo.)

* * *

At the top of a cliff, a young man with a straw hat sits, watching the ocean spread out in front of him as a gentle night breeze blows past, leaving the smell of the sea in its wake. Absently, he pats the ground next to him, running his fingers through the grass as he hums a familiar tune under his breath. He is waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry, i kind of forgot this story was a thing. i've gotten so used to ao3 that ffnet isn't even on my mental map anymore. also sorry for posting this like four times. ffnet formatting is a bitch that i've gotten out of practice fighting. anyway, like last chapter, no proofreading. good luck!**

* * *

 ** _2._**

"Sanji _please_ stop! You're hurt, and I need to _—_ "

"As much as I appreciate your concern, Chopper, we _need_ to find Miss Nami and Miss Robin," Sanji growls, stomping ahead as he takes a strong drag from his cigarette and tries not to think about the fact that he only has half a pack left.

Chopper, in Walk Point, trots along behind him, not the least bit deterred from his fretting by the cook's tone. If anything, Sanji's denial of his own physical state sets the little reindeer even _more_ on edge. (For a brief moment, he considers switching to Heavy Point and pinning Sanji down by force, but one glance at the crowded streets around them is enough to keep him from doing so.) "I know! But I'm your _doctor_ , so you have to listen to what I say!" he huffs instead.

Sanji sighs, coming to a halt, and runs a hand through his hair. "Fine! But only after we find our lovely Navigator and Archeologist."

After rousing at the insistent prods of the little reindeer the night before, Sanji had woken on the outskirts of what looked like a massive city. He'd been severely injured, riddled with a plethora of what might have been bullet holes and sword wounds, and had reluctantly allowed the little medic to patch him up to the best of his ability with the supplies he had on-hand. As the two exchanged information, it had quickly become apparent that neither knew where they were or what had happened. Chopper, apparently, had woken on his own in the middle of the forest, and followed Sanji's scent because (due in no small part to all the blood) it had been the strongest.

They had both agreed to look for information in the city the next morning, but the plan had quickly fallen apart when Sanji had inadvertently picked a fight with the first person they tried to talk to. The population of the place was apparently not open to visitors, much less visitors _without_ certain credentials, and the simple act of conversation had been viewed as a kind of insult on the man's person _—_ an outright _scandal_. Immediately, guards had been called, and _—_ despite how easily he had dispatched the men _—_ several of Sanji's wounds had been reopened.

And the pattern had continued.

Leaving a trail of unconscious soldiers in their wake, over the past several hours the two Straw Hats have been strolling calmly through the stone streets of the most ridiculously _spotless_ city either of them had ever had the displeasure of experiencing, Chopper loping behind Sanji the entire way. Chopper himself has garnered more than a few stares, but at this point it's almost hard to tell who is attracting more attention _—_ him, or the dirty, bleeding, _pissed off_ cook.

" _Sanji!_ " Chopper whines as Sanji flicks his ashes onto the shining street. (A nearby man shrieks at the action, but scrambles away quickly at Sanji's responding glare.)

For the most part, Sanji ignores the doctor's pleas. "First things first _—_ we figure out where the hell we are, then we find the wonderful ladies. Any luck so far?" He glances back at Chopper, who's now seething.

"I've seen several people wearing the same flower-shaped, gold seal on their clothes," he bites out, frustrated and bitter, "but there aren't any helpful signs _anywhere_."

Sanji sighs again. "Alright." After a moment, he stops, drops his cigarette filter to the ground, and stubs out the last embers with the toe of his shoe. "I guess that means we have to resort to more... _forceful_ means of communication."

Immediately catching on, Chopper's protests start anew, but Sanji isn't paying attention anymore. He's tired, in pain, up to his damn _ears_ in worry, and very much _done with this shit—_ so with one last huff he scans the streets until his gaze falls on two nervous-looking guards talking frantically into a Snail Phone, casting wary glances his way every few seconds. Without a word, Sanji stalks over to the two, and in the blink of an eye he has one held up by the collar of his shirt, back pressed in the stone of the building behind him. The second soldier fumbles with his rifle, but Chopper lets out a frustrated groan and easily knocks him to the ground with his horns, glaring at Sanji the entire time. Unarmed and clearly not trained to stand his ground, the second soldier flees, abandoning his partner to their mercy.

"P-Please, just let me go! You won't get away with this!" the guard wails, frantically squirming in Sanji's grip, but the cook just rolls his eyes.

"Make up your mind. Are you going to beg for your life or threaten me?" Sanji drawls, and the guard just babbles incoherently in response. Sanji shakes him a little to get him back on track, startling the man enough to refocus his gaze. It's not a rough motion _—_ just insistent _—_ but things could certainly turn messy if he wanted. "Oi, pay attention. Where the hell are we?" When the soldier doesn't immediately respond, Sanji shakes him again.

"E-Edge Town! You're in Edge Town!"

Lazily, Sanji turns to Chopper with his one visible eyebrow raised, but Chopper just shakes his head. Tightening his grip on the man, Sanji hums _—_ a slow, contemplative sort of noise _—_ as he reaches into his pocket to slide out a fresh cigarette. After putting it between his teeth, he pulls out his lighter with the same hand and flicks it on, taking a long drag as he slips it back into his jacket. Several seconds later, he blows smoke directly in the man's face, making him cough and if possible frightening him even more.

"That doesn't mean shit to me," Sanji drawls, putting the cigarette back into his mouth. "Where the hell is Edge Town?"

The man blinks and doesn't immediately answer, so Sanji shakes him a third time, this time hard enough that the back of the man's head hits the wall behind him. Chopper squeaks, but doesn't complain as the guard finally sputters. "D-Dawn Island!"

Again, Sanji glances down at Chopper, and again Chopper shakes his head. "Well, shit," Sanji sighs, dropping the guard in a heap on the ground. He turns away, then, and stalk off, Chopper right on his heels. While he'd been _interrogating_ the weak-as-shit-pathetic-excuse-for-a-soldier, a small crowd had gathered, but they part immediately when the two approach, letting them pass unhindered.

After a moment of wandering aimlessly with no real direction in mind, Chopper finally speaks up. "Is it just me, or does this place seem... really quiet for the New World?"

Sanji thinks for a moment, humming, and then nods absently. "Yeah, not that I'm complaining. It's nice to get a break for once, but still. It's pretty weird. Picked up on any of the others yet?" He hears Chopper sigh, and that's the only answer Sanji needs. "Fantastic."

Not long after, the pair turns down a side street, only to be met with a wall of trembling soldiers blocking their path. Sanji rolls his eyes and taps more ash on the sidewalk _—_ which only serves to anger a few of the men at the front of the line _—_ and absentmindedly rubs one of his temples. His head has been steadily throbbing since this morning, not that he's told Chopper. The little doctor seems like he's stressing himself out enough already, and one more thing might really put him over the edge.

As if sensing his distress, however, Chopper shoots Sanji one last glare and charges forward. "These guys are nothing," he calls, shifting into Kung-Fu Point. "Don't aggravate your injuries more than you already have!"

Sanji huffs but doesn't complain, instead choosing to sit against one of the nearby buildings and watch the fight as he pulls again on his cigarette.

Throwing himself headfirst into a brawl is unlike Chopper, Sanji thinks, even with enemies so shitty. But perhaps when one of his patients is concerned _—_ and maybe with how soft these guys seemed _—_ the reindeer could get annoyed enough to take the lead. Sanji files that thought away for later just as a familiar voice speaks up at the side blinded by his bangs. "My, my, how our little doctor has grown." Immediately, Sanji's head snaps over, within seconds he's _beaming_ , all traces of exhaustion completely gone from his expression.

"Ah, _Miss_ _Robin_!" he practically _squeals_ , "How lovely it is to see you! I'm so glad you're alright!"

Robin smiles a little behind her hand, chuckling to herself, and only then does Sanji realize that the woman's body ends at the waist _—_ at which point it's fused to the ground. A clone, then. "Likewise. I am pleased to see the both of you alive and well," she responds lightly.

Sanji brightens at her words, another stream of praises bubbling up just as Chopper yells, "Robin!" and rushes over with a wide grin. "I'm so happy!" Suddenly, Chopper freezes, a look of confusion washing over his features as he shifts back to Brain Point (all of the soldiers are now on the ground, now _—_ groaning and thoroughly defeated _—_ and both older Straw Hats smirk at the sight.). "But why didn't I _—_ oh! You're not really here!"

Robin chuckles again. "That is correct. In actuality, I am just outside of the city, but have been discretely scouting for information from afar. The commotion you both seem to have caused attracted my attention, however, and it wasn't hard to follow you two after that."

Chopper frowns, suddenly looking thoughtful. "You don't remember either?" When Robin shakes her head, Chopper sighs, plopping down on the ground and crossing his arms. "Great."

Robin sighs as well, resting a cheek in her palm. "Unfortunately this city seems devoid of any identifying landmarks or signage, which suggests a very small, isolated population. Have you two been able to learn anything thus far?" She glances at Sanji, who is already nodding.

"Miss Robin, a _wonderfully helpful_ bastard informed us that we're somewhere on Dawn Island, and I'm sure with your endless vault of incredible knowledge that means more to you than it does either of us!"

Immediately, Robin frowns. "Oh, my."

Both Sanji and Chopper freeze, the latter looking up at her with wide eyes. "Is that bad? Is it a dangerous island?" the reindeer asks, suddenly worried.

"Yes and no," Robin replies. "Perhaps it would be best if we discussed this further in person." She glances up, and when the two follow her gaze they see the guards starting to rouse themselves, at least two yelling frantically into Snail Phones. "The nearest city exit is just west of here, and I will be waiting for you outside the gate. Something tells me you won't be followed once you cross the walls, but there's no point in causing more trouble as you make your escape. I would suggest keeping local property damage to a minimum," she smirks, like she knows even asking the boys to avoid causing chaos is nothing short of futile, and with that her clone disappears in a burst of flower petals.

Internal fire renewed at the thought of seeing the lovely woman again, Sanji hauls himself up and then bends low, stretching a little, a look of severe concentration on his face. Before Chopper can ask what he's doing, though, Sanji is already gone, calling, " _Miss Robin!"_ and leaving nothing but smoke and a shouting, angry Chopper in his wake.

* * *

At least one thing, Zoro notes with a smirk, hasn't changed.

Luffy, renewed by sleep, is back to bouncing around just after the sun rises. Zoro and Usopp had been forbidden to sleep in the base the night before, so they had taken up a position at the base of the tree while Zoro sat for the first watch. They had no idea what was on the island, after all, and they weren't about to be unexpectedly eaten by large animals or criminals or whatever else during the night. And, he'd reasoned, if he was awake he would be able to sense any of his other crew members, as well.

Unfortunately, the night had been uneventful during both shifts.

Immediately upon waking, Luffy demands meat so loudly it rouses Zoro, and in the familiarity of it all he almost forgets for a moment where he is. But the sight of the forest and Usopp's rolling eyes confirm once again that this is _not_ a dream, and that sets him off in an impressively grouchy mood for the rest of the morning.

Luffy is the first to descend from the tree house, although _that_ is putting it lightly. Without warning, the little rubber boy _thuds_ down in front of the two startled men, forgoing the handholds and instead swinging from one of the lower branches, at which point he drops in a bouncing heap on the grass. He doesn't stick the landing, much to Usopp's amusement, and Sabo and Ace's angry cries at being woken are quickly drowned out by Luffy's laughter at the whole thing.

As soon as he notices the two men sitting below his base, however, Luffy's bright grin immediately twists into a sharp scowl, and he crosses his arms as soon as he's back on his feet, puffing his cheeks out. Zoro's just hazy enough from his interrupted sleep to feel the slightest twinge of hurt (although he'd never fucking admit it), but a moment later Sabo is on the ground as well, knocking his brother on the head. "Don't glare, it's rude. They're friends for now, and at the very least they can help us hunt for breakfast," he says as Luffy whines, and both Zoro and Usopp exchange confused glances.

Luffy looks ready to protest against being hit, but instead he just sort of blinks up at the two men, squinting slightly, as if scrutinizing them. Zoro, still sitting on the ground, can't help but think the look is a little _too_ serious for the boy, and the thought makes him tense ever so slightly. But after a moment Luffy seems to register the mention of food and he perks up, shouting, "Meat!" before bolting off into the woods.

Sabo sighs, shaking his head just as Ace drops next to him. "We can find food just fine on our own, you know," Ace grumbles without looking back, already stalking after Luffy.

Sabo just rubs his temples. "The more people we have, the more we can get," he huffs, although at this point the statement is directed at no one in particular _—_ the other boys are already too far ahead to hear. With one last huff, he waves absently over his shoulder to the two Straw Hats and stomps after his brothers.

Zoro and Usopp glance at each other and the latter just shrugs, the two taking that as their cue to start the day. They follow Sabo and Ace into the woods, and it's not long before the four of them catch up to Luffy. He's somehow already manage to get himself tangled in a clump of thick vines, and without a word Zoro takes out one sword and slices cleanly through the whole mess, sending the little boy tumbling to the ground in the process. Luffy glares and bolts off toward Ace several feet ahead without a word of thanks as Sabo rolls his eyes.

As soon as Luffy is out of earshot, Usopp sighs. "He's so different."

Zoro cocks his head to the side. "Which one?"

"Which _one_? I don't know, both of them? They're both so _angry!_ " Usopp throws his hands up in frustration, but Zoro just shrugs as Sabo eyes them curiously.

"I don't think so. Ace, maybe, but Luffy? If anything, he seems happier."

Usopp groans, rubbing his hands down his face. "Of _course_ you would think that. You and your stupid sixth Luffy sense. It's freaky, you know? But I think in this case you're _way_ off," he says, and Zoro shrugs again but doesn't answer. Sabo is frowning, now, and looks like he's about to comment when Usopp suddenly stops dead in his tracks (which has Sabo skidding to a halt, too) and his eyes slowly widen. "Wait _—_ you said there weren't any doctors around here. And we're _—_ oh my God, we're _hunting_ for food."

Sabo blinks at him. "Yeah, so?"

"You're acting like this is all _normal_ or something!" Usopp yelps, suddenly frantic. "What about your families? What about _other people?_ Do you guys seriously live up here _all by yourselves?_ "

Zoro grunts, then, the same realization dawning on him, too. The thought hadn't occurred to him immediately because it seemed so _like Luffy_ to go exploring through the woods and set out for food, but Usopp had an almost... _normal_ childhood compared to any of the crew, so it seemed obvious he would see something wrong with it.

But at the way Usopp had laid it out so simply, Zoro can't help but frown. Maybe he had a point _—_ maybe there's something more to this than just a fun adventure with his brothers. He doesn't like the thought of his Captain growing up like this _—_ fighting every day for his life, fighting every day to _survive_. Even he, despite his rigorous training and wild tendencies, had a warm bed and prepared meals every night at the dojo. But this? This is something completely different. This is borderline abandonment, he thinks.

(And he can't help but wonder if _this_ is why Luffy's so damn strong.)

Sabo, however, just shrugs. "We don't have families, and the only other people on Corvo are the bandits that live at the summit."

That just sets Usopp off again, though, and by now both his yelling and the fact that he, Sabo, and Zoro have stopped has attracted the attention of the two brothers ahead of them. " _Bandits?_ " Usopp shrieks. "What about Garp? I thought _—_ " Zoro holds out a hand, then, and Usopp freezes. The swordsman hadn't missed the way all three boys winced at the ex-Vice Admiral's name.

"That's enough, Usopp," he says, and it comes out quieter than he'd intended.

Usopp gives him a strange look, but he doesn't have the chance to question it because Ace suddenly shouts, "That doesn't matter, we have each other! We don't need that shitty old hag or the old bastard! We're just fine on our own!" with both fists in the air.

As he does so, Luffy tugs the brim of his too-large hat over his eyes, like he's trying to up in it and hide from something. "Yeah! Just fine on our own!" The little Captain wails, muffled, but both Usopp and Zoro exchange glances at how his voice shakes no matter how much he tries to hide it with bravado.

Even so, Usopp continues, a little quieter, "You... ran away from Garp?" There's a kind of awed tone to his voice, and he shivers a little. Anyone gutsy enough to give _Garp_ the slip earned some major points in his book.

Ace scoffs, crossing his arms. "That old bastard only shows up once a year anyway, and it's not like we _ran away_. We're not cowards, we're men!" The statement seems to empower Luffy a little, and he nods.

"Right!"

At the new revelation, however, Zoro frowns, one hand tightening on the hilt of his sword. For all the ex-Vice Admiral's boasting about making Luffy strong, no sane man would leave three _children_ , one of whom only seven years old, out in the middle of the jungle on their own with only a single visit every few months. That's beyond training _—_ it's cruelty, and Zoro vows to give Garp the beating of a lifetime the next time they cross paths. If not for that, then at the very least for the fear in his little Captain's voice.

Sabo huffs, but there's a proud smile on his face at his brothers, and he echoes Luffy with a responding, "Right, we're men!" that instantly lifts the atmosphere. Tension gone, he rushes up to Ace and Luffy, casting one last warning glance toward Zoro and Usopp before clapping both boys on the back and striding forward. "Onward, to food!"

The two men hang back for a moment, before Usopp nervously turns to Zoro. "I can't believe..."

Zoro shakes his head. "There's a reason Luffy never told us about his childhood."

Usopp just sighs, slumping a little. "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

When the two Straw Hats catch up with the boys, they find them wrestling with an alligator in what looks like a large lake. Luffy is chanting, "Croc meat! Croc meat!" from the branch of a tree while Ace and Sabo try to wrestle the beast from the water.

"Damn it, Luffy!" Ace shouts, bashing it on the head with his pole. "Don't just sit there, get down here and help!"

Suddenly, Luffy looks conflicted. "But you said not to go near the water 'cause I'd drown!"

Ace growls as a second alligator surfaces, and Sabo immediately turns to engage it, leaving Ace to deal with the first on his own. "That doesn't mean sit there on your ass, you weak baby!" The alligator rears up, then, nearly throwing Ace off its back, but the boy holds on.

"Ace!" Sabo yells, but Ace isn't listening and is instead focused on keeping his grip. Before Zoro or Usopp can do anything, Luffy stretches his arms back and rockets toward the creature, landing hard on its head. The beast roars, thrashing, but even though the blow should have been powerful it seems more annoyed than hurt. The motion throws Ace off and into the water, however, and Luffy follows shortly with his own momentum. Sabo calls their names again as they disappear under the surface, ready to dive in, but Zoro is one step ahead of him as three more alligators descend on the spot where they'd just fallen.

Without thinking, he drops his swords on the ground and dives in, breaking into the water just as he hears Usopp call out, "Green Star: Devil!"

The boys aren't hard to spot. Ace has one arm around a limp Luffy while he frantically kicks at one of the many gators circling them, clearly straining for breath. Zoro punches two out of the way easily, before grabbing the collar of Ace's shirt and hauling him up to the surface. The minute they're back in the air, he tosses them both toward the shore and sees that six alligators have already been caught in Usopp's vines. The last few are swatted away easily and sent swimming, and when he finally hauls himself back onto dry land Ace is kicking Luffy, who is on his hands and knees, coughing up water.

Sabo sighs (he seems to do a lot of that, Zoro thinks) and thanks him for saving his brothers, and Zoro just shrugs as Ace turns to shout, "We didn't need your help! We were doing just _fine!_ " Sabo rubs his temples but laughs all the same.

Half an hour later, one of the captured gators is roasting over a fire, and the three boys are munching happily on their breakfast. Ace and Luffy fight each other for the larger pieces of meat while Sabo and the two Straw Hats watch on, amused. The atmosphere is surprisingly light, but if the boys go through this every day just for food, Zoro thinks, they might be used to the danger by now. It's a sobering thought, even the second time. And it might explain why Luffy seems immune to the fear of death. (Not that he's one to talk, really, but Zoro's reasons are different, he thinks. He would risk his life for his ambition and for his Captain _—_ not necessarily in that order _—_ but surviving to survive is a different thing altogether.)

At his side, Usopp sighs through a mouthful of food, "As fun as this is and all, we really should be getting back to our crew. We've been wandering around the forest for two days, and haven't seen anyone else."

Luffy and Ace suddenly go quiet, and Luffy perks up. "Your crew? Are you pirates?" Usopp blinks, as though suddenly realizing his mistake, and Zoro sighs. Although he had explained during the night what he'd told Sabo and Sabo had apparently given Ace the short version of the story (which, from what Zoro could gather, had been something along the lines of _They're trustworthy_ before Ace stopped listening altogether) Luffy had been asleep through the whole thing, and apparently no one had bothered to tell him.

"Mhmm," Zoro nods, and Luffy's eyes light up like stars in the night sky.

"That's so _cool!_ What are you called? What does your ship look like? Who's on the crew? Who's your _captain?_ I bet he's really strong, right? A crew can't survive without a strong captain _—_ wait, _you're_ really strong, old man; are _you_ the captain? I'm going to be a captain someday, and then I'm going to be King the Pirates! But I need to get stronger first and _—_ "

Ace's fist suddenly hits his head, knocking him to the ground. "Shut up! I'm trying to eat!" he shouts, and then turns back to the meat in his hands. "You're so annoying."

Usopp blinks, and then Sabo bursts out laughing, startling him. But Ace just glares while Luffy whines from the ground, calling Ace mean. The little boy bounces back quickly, though, and soon he's sitting up again, looking excitedly from Zoro to Usopp and back again. "Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me, _tell me!_ "

Zoro snorts, rolling his eye as he leans back in the grass, "Aye, Captain." Usopp gives him a look at the title and even Sabo stops laughing, but Zoro ignores them and continues. "I'm not the Captain. He's incredibly strong _—_ even stronger than me _—_ and," Zoro props himself up then, smirking at Luffy's excited face, " _he's_ going to be the Pirate King." Usopp snorts at that, covering his mouth to stifle his snickers as Luffy's expression falls, suddenly _fuming_.

The little boy jumps to his feet, one fist raised. "No way! _I'm_ gonna be the King! Where is he? I'm gonna fight him so he can't beat me to it! Where is he?"

Zoro suddenly goes still, then, all traces of mirth gone as he sighs and leans back. "I don't know where he is," he says quietly, and he can practically feel Luffy glaring at him. He closes his eye.

"What do you _mean_ you don't know? It's a crew's job to always be by their captain's side, even when things are scary! Corvo can be kind of bad sometimes, but you can't just _leave_ him!" Luffy shrieks, breakfast forgotten.

Zoro hears Sabo's voice say, "Oi, Luffy, lay off," but Luffy isn't done.

"Do you know how _worried_ he probably is? You can't just _—_ you can't just _abandon_ him!"

Suddenly, Zoro's fist hits the ground with an impressive _crack_ , and a small crater forms under the weight of the blow. Everyone freezes as he sits up slowly, now thoroughly glaring. It's one thing, he thinks, to hear accusations like that from some shitty brat. But even if he's just a child, this _is_ his Captain, and the words sting even more than they should because of it. Thoughts of Saobondy, of Marineford flash unbidden in his mind, and he stands, gathering his swords.

"I would _not_ abandon my Captain," he snarls out through gritted teeth, and then without another word he turns and stalks off into the woods, ignoring the knawing sense of hypocrisy at his words as he leaves Luffy by the fire.

* * *

When Sanji and Chopper reach the Edge Town gate, they stop in their tracks and just kind of _stare_ at the scene in front of them. Chopper can't help it _—_ he glances back into the city, likely just to be sure his vision is correct, and without thinking Sanji does the same. Because if the city is scrubbed too clean, the area outside it is something even more than its opposite.

Mountains of trash and debris are piled high, towering over their heads. Anything imaginable can be seen in the rubble, Sanji thinks _—_ he spots scrap metal, bits of smashed ships, and crumbled stone among everyday garbage. Rotten food, old clothes, papers and books _—_ and even, he thinks as he quickly looks away _—_ a human hand buried underneath one particularly large heap.

Chopper covers his nose.

After announcing to the platoon of rousing guards that they intended to leave, no one bothered to stop the pair, and instead offered to guide them out. Although Chopper seemed willing, Sanji refused _—_ he wasn't about to accept help from those shitty bastards _—_ leaving them to find their way alone. It hadn't been hard, however. The message to move the intruders toward the exit must have been passed along, and groups of soldiers subtly pointed them in the right direction (much to Sanji's increasing annoyance) every time they took a wrong turn. He had started to feel an unbridled urge to gut the stupid swordsman for rubbing off his navigational skills on him just when the gate came into view, and for that he was eternally thankful.

Now, standing frozen at the city border, however, he quietly wonders whether leaving had been a good idea. The man guarding the gate is standing behind them, looking wary and almost ready to shove them out by force if necessary, but before he gets the chance Robin steps out from behind a mound to their left, and Sanji is immediately at her side, asking if she is alright and if she would like to leave this disgusting place. Chopper nods vehemently in agreement.

But Robin shakes her head despite looking a little pale herself. "Let us move to the edge of the Terminal, and then we can talk," she says, and then turns. Chopper and Sanji exchange confused looks at the title but follow anyway, picking their way through the mess carefully until they come to what looks like the end of a forest. Once there, Robin sits in the grass and leans up against the trunk of a tree, motioning for the other two to join her.

After a moment, Chopper uncovers his nose and breathes a sigh of relief. "The wind is blowing away from here!" Robin hums in agreement, then moves her sunglasses up into her hair.

"This is what's known as the Gray Terminal, according to the locals. After abandoning my search for through the city, I focused my reconnaissance efforts here, and discovered a strange, thriving community among the... waste. This also confirmed what you said _—_ we are, in fact, on Dawn Island." She frowns, then, eyes suddenly dark.

Chopper looks at her nervously. "You said the island was both dangerous and not. What does that mean?"

Robin sighs, leaning back to look up at the sky. "The Goa Kingdom is divided into four major parts _—_ the city, which you both just departed from; the Gray Terminal, where we are now; Mount Corvo and its surrounding forests, which is partially behind us but extends around most of the Island; and Foosha Village, a small fishing village beyond the mountains that houses one of the Island's two ports. Mount Corvo is perilous for natural reasons, as it is known to house both incredibly large, aggressive wildlife and a vicious bandit population, and both Edge and High Town are a danger because of those who live there."

Sanji scoffs, taking out a fresh cigarette. Somehow the smell of the Terminal had managed to seep into the smoke _—_ or perhaps he'd imagined it. He doesn't particularly care. "Those assholes didn't seem particularly tough."

Robin quirks an eyebrow at him and sighs again. "Perhaps, but High Town is known to house some of the most important and wealthy nobles in the East Blue, and they entertain frequent visits from the Celestial Dragons on a basis comparative to other islands in the four Blues. Angering them could been seen as something more than a simple attack on the local population."

Chopper pipes up, "But we didn't see any _—_ "

But Sanji cuts him off, lighter halfway to his mouth. "The East Blue?" he says, gaping, and Chopper pauses then, sudden realization dawning on his face. Robin simply nods.

"Yes, Dawn Island is located in the East Blue. It's likely the name was unfamiliar to you both because you're not native to this area. I, myself, am from the West Blue, but a close associate from my time with the Revolutionaries was born and raised here, and he spoke of it often."

Both Sanji and Chopper are staring at her now, and after a moment Chopper starts to panic. "We _can't_ be in the East Blue! We were just in the New World! The _middle_ of the New World! How is this even possible?"

"I would like to know that, myself," Robin replies, reaching a hand out to snag the reindeer before he can go running off in his frenzy and pulling him into her lap. It does little to calm him down.

Sanji growls, both at Chopper and the situation itself, and finally lights his cigarette with far more aggression than is strictly necessary. His headache is getting worse and his wounds are starting to throb underneath their bandages. "We need to find the rest of our crew," he says, taking a long drag, and Robin nods.

"That would be for the best, I believe. However, we cannot successfully navigate through the mountains without knowing where we are in relationship to whatever we might be looking for. If we are docked here, I doubt it would be in the Edge Town ports, as that harbor is strictly regulated and reserved solely for merchant and noble use. The Foosha Village docks would be our best option for finding the Sunny, as they are rumored to be somewhat pirate-friendly. However, if the others were scattered as we were, there is a large possibility most may be in the woods. I certainly hope they weren't eaten while they were unconscious."

" _Robin!_ " Chopper shrieks, but the woman merely smiles down at the little doctor as he clings to her. "Don't say scary things like that! They'll be fine! Everyone's really strong."

Sanji huffs. "I wouldn't mind if a _few_ people went missing, but I'm inclined to agree, especially if we're back in the East Blue. After the New World, shit here is going to be like kicking babies."

Chopper wails at the mental image, covering his ears. " _Sanji!_ "

The cook sighs, reaching over to pat the little reindeer on his head. "Sorry, bad comparison. In any case," he turns to gaze up at Robin, "what do you think we should do, Miss Robin, dear?"

Robin hums, gazing out at the mounds of debris in front of them. Now that he's really paying attention, Sanji can see several people picking through the trash, collecting things and putting them in baskets on their backs or carts by their sides. Like the rest of the place, though, they're grimy _—_ almost the same color as the wasteland, itself _—_ which was why he'd missed them so easily before.

After a moment, Robin speaks up again. "My suggestion would be to wait here in the event that any other members of our crew decide to move toward civilization. Without proper means of guiding ourselves, we could easily become lost in the mountains, and possibly even fall prey to the beasts here, no matter how much your strength has grown since leaving the Blues. If we were able to procure a boat, we might be able to hug the coast and navigate our way toward Foosha in search of the Sunny, however."

"Both excellent plans, my dear!" Sanji sings, but he sobers quickly as Chopper still looks slightly shaken at the notion of large predators. It must instinctual, Sanji thinks. Despite his Devil Fruit, the little doctor is still an intrinsically prey animal, and there are some things that even men are afraid of. He rubs the reindeer's back for a moment as Robin hugs him closer.

They decide to wait in the Gray Terminal for three days, and in the meantime work on finding a means to reach the second harbor without crossing the mountains. As a way to escape the smell, they set up a small camp on the edge of the forest, and only when they're all seated around a small fire going in the afternoon sunlight and Chopper is re-securing his bandages does a single, very important thought occur to Sanji: food.

He brings up his concerns to the other two, and at the mention of a meal Chopper's stomach growls like he'd forgotten he was hungry in the first place (which, Sanji thinks, is highly likely given how stressful the day has been), and even Robin perks up a little. "It is likely the people here in the Terminal survive on what is thrown out from the city, given how sickly most of the population appears. However, there is also the option of hunting for live game in the woods. Most of the larger animals should be farther up the mountain, so securing protein at this level should be fairly easy."

At her statement, Sanji's expression goes angrily dark. "Unacceptable," he growls, and although Chopper looks up wide-eyed at the chef, Robin smiles softly.

"Perhaps, but this is the life they've been living."

He stands, then, stomping his cigarette out in the dirt. "I still won't stand for it. No one should have to eat crap like that, even if they can't afford to live in that shitty town with those shitty, arrogant people," he bites out, and although Robin nods she doesn't comment.

Chopper, however, springs to his feet as well. "Yeah! Who knows what kind of bacteria could be growing here? That's just _—_ No! That's so terrible!" He howls, looking ready to cry. He rushes over to grab at Sanji's pant leg, tugging on it a little. "Sanji, we have to do something! I want to _—_ I _need_ to help them!" At the sight of Chopper's desperate face, Sanji's rage fades a little, and he reaches down to pat his head again.

"What are you talking about? Of course we will. I'm sure there are plenty of medicinal herbs in the forest if it's as big as Miss Robin says _—_ which I'm sure it is because Miss Robin is never wrong, of course!" He turns to Robin, who simply waves him off. Mildly disappointed, Sanji looks back down at Chopper. "Make a list of what you think you'll need and we can do some exploring. I'd like to hunt a little, myself. If we're going to cook these people a feast, we'll need all we can get!"

Chopper cheers, hugging Sanji's leg tightly, and Robin chuckles. "That sounds like a lovely idea, I am sure the people here will be thrilled."

Sanji beams at the praise. "Ah, that is, of course, if you don't mind us leaving."

Robin waves him off again, however. "Not at all. I would like to continue speaking with several of the residents currently living in the Terminal, and since we have decided not to depart immediately now is as good a time as any. Feel free to go right ahead, but do be careful. We wouldn't want either of you to get lost and die in these woods." She smiles softly as Chopper pales, clinging to Sanji tighter.

* * *

After Zoro had stalked off into the trees, the three boys and Usopp had stared, frozen, behind him, until Luffy had started sniffling. Immediately, Usopp had turned back around, but it had been too late _—_ Luffy had already been sobbing.

Now, after several solid kicks to the head from Ace and a few consoling words from Sabo, the little Captain is relatively calm (though still hiccupping every so often), but the tense atmosphere still feels heavy in the air. Usopp sighs, tugging on his hair for a moment. If Zoro knew _he'd_ made _Luffy_ cry, even just a child version of him, there was no telling what the swordsman would do. The bastard was loyal to a fault and they all knew it.

Instead of dwelling on that thought, however, Usopp stands, stretching a little. While the food had been delicious, he'd meant what he said about _—_

When he looks down again, Luffy is right in front of him, staring up with wide, red-rimmed eyes and gripping the brim of his hat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make him mad, I'm sorry!" he wails, tears welling up a second time, and Usopp immediately panics.

"No, no, no!" He waves his arms frantically in front of him, as if that would make the message even clearer. "It's fine! Zoro just..." he sighs a second time, crouching down so he's eye level with little boy. "We all care about Lu _—_ about our Captain a lot, okay? And we would never do anything to hurt him, and we would never... we will always do our best to be there for him when he needs us. And you're right, our Captain is probably really worried about us right now, but he also knows we're strong and can take care of ourselves." He stands again, glancing back toward the forest where Zoro had left. "Our Captain trusts us, and we trust him. That's what's most important in a crew, right?" When he looks down again, Luffy is staring up at him with wide eyes, and the boy slowly he nods.

"Right!" Luffy beams at him, and Usopp reaches down to ruffle his dark hair. The action feels odd _—_ this _is_ his Captain, after all _—_ but Luffy doesn't seem to mind.

"Okay!" Usopp puffs his chest out and points a thumb at himself, standing tall. "Zoro is hopeless when it comes to direction, so it's up to the great Lord Usopp to find him and bring him back!" Luffy's gapes up at him in awe, and Usopp smirks. "Wait here while I _—_ "

"Get lost and die?" Ace deadpans around one of the last pieces of meat, and Sabo snickers behind a hand.

Immediately, Usopp deflates, and Luffy snaps at his brother, telling him to shut up. But, glancing back at the forest, the sniper admits internally that the boy has a point. Although he's heard of Dawn Island before, he's never actually visited, and he has no idea where they are _now_ , let alone where to find Zoro. Suddenly, he turns back to the brothers, a new plan formulating. "Never! Mere wildlife could never harm the Great Usopp! Perhaps," he looks down at Luffy, then, who's back to gazing at Usopp like he's the sun itself, "you would like to accompany me to witness my glory firsthand?"

Luffy nods vigorously cheering, enthusiastically before bolting into the forest after Zoro. Usopp flashes a grin to the two other boys, now both scowling at him, and then follows. If they were anything like the Ace and Sabo he'd met in Alabasta and Dressrosa, they would follow without question just to make sure their brother didn't get himself killed, inadvertently becoming his guides through the mountains. Even Usopp can admit that he'd played it a little dirty, but as the boys bolt ahead calling Luffy's name, he can't help but smile.

* * *

They don't find Zoro.

In fact, they don't find much of _anything_ for at least two hours, and by then Usopp is ready to just leave the swordsman behind to fend for himself. The brothers seem like they're having the time of their lives, calling out for Zoro and attracting whatever insanely huge animals are nearby, though, so the sniper can't really bring himself to call the search off (even if that one tiger was _freaking massive and terrifying holy crap_ ). Eventually, though, their pace slows down and Luffy starts to complain that he's tired. Usopp agrees (in the most manly way he can think of) and the group decides to postpone their search for a while.

Just as they start heading back in the direction of the boys' base, however, a chorus of bloodcurdling screams crashes through the trees, making all four of them jump. Sabo and Ace exchange nervous looks while Luffy clings to the latter (only to be shoved off immediately), and then all three turn to him.

"Maybe we should go check it out," Sabo says a little warily. "The only people out here are the Dadan Family, and..." he trails off, glancing at Ace again.

But Ace shakes his head. "No way. That hag can die for all I care!" Luffy looks conflicted, and eyes flicking back and forth between his brothers and Usopp, whose mind is running a mile a minute. If the Dadan Family are the only people for miles, and the only other group on the mountain aside from the kids are bandits, then... oh _heck_ no.

The screams sound up again, and Sabo makes the decision for them, bolting off toward the noise.

"Damn it, Sabo!" Ace roars, following close behind with Luffy on his heels. Usopp sighs (totally not shaking) and runs, too. He isn't about to be left behind, no way! Even if he's... running right into what could probably be _terrible danger_ if it's enough to make fierce mountain bandits shriek like that. He grips his slingshot tight and shouts for the others to wait up.

Soon, he and the brothers break through the edge of a clearing just in time to see a group terrified men shoving each other out of the way as they pour through the door of a small, wooden shack, yelling in fear all the way. A few stop when they see the boys, calling out their names and warning them to get away, and that surprises Usopp _—_ the kids were on good terms with _mountain bandits?_ Just what kind of childhood did Luffy have?

But what catches him even _more_ off guard is what one of them men wails as he flees: "Get away! There's a demon inside! A zombie! Run as fast as you can!" At first, Usopp feels his knees start to shake again, because nope! He's dealt with zombies once and he is _sure as hell not doing it again_. He turns to head back into the forest, fully intent on running with the rest of them, when suddenly a familiar sound floats up through the open windows of the house.

 _Yohohoho!_

In an instant, Usopp relaxes, and he beelines for the house. The brothers cry out in surprise and chase after him, Luffy a little _too_ excited at the prospect of meeting an undead.

"Brook!" Usopp calls as soon as he hits the doorway, and lo and behold there he is.

The skeleton is sitting up in the middle of the room, blankets only half-covering his suit. His violin and cane are laying parallel to him, and there's another, smaller white cloth stick in his hair. "Mr. Usopp! Ah, it's wonderful to see a familiar face! Although I do not have eyes!" he laughs, and for once Usopp can't help but grin at the terrible joke as well. A few of the bandits still inside the house frozen in fear stare at Usopp with wide, confused eyes just as Luffy pushes between Usopp's legs and rushes forward.

" _So cool!_ " He shouts, immediately heading for Brook, and the two brothers shove Usopp to the ground in a desperate attempt to stop their brother before he gets himself killed by a creature from hell... or something.

If Brook still had the capacity for facial expressions, Usopp thinks, he might be staring in shock as Sabo and Ace tackle Luffy. He goes completely still and slack-jawed at the trio now wrestling on the floor, before slowly turning toward the sniper, who is back on his feet and brushing himself off. "Usopp-san, is that...?"

Usopp sighs, nodding. "It's kind of a long story. Although no one seems to know much about what's going on, so I guess it's actually not that long after all. Basically, I have no idea."

Brook tilts his head to the side a little at the answer and the white cloth slips off, and then he bursts into another round of loud, raucous laughter, effectively startling the brothers into stillness. Then he turns suddenly to the three of them, and says, "My, Mr. Luffy, you've gotten quite short!" before chuckling again.

Both Ace and Sabo blink, but Luffy leaps up, effectively throwing the two off. "That's _so cool!_ You know my name!"

Brook stops laughing, and looks surprisingly confused for someone without the proper tools to do so. "Ah, of course I do! You're ou _—_ " Usopp makes a cutting motion across his throat and hisses, and thankfully Brook catches on. "My mistake, how about a song!"

Effectively distracted, Luffy looks ready to pass out at the prospect of meeting a _living skeleton_ who _also_ happens to be a musician, and without waiting for an answer Brook stands with one sweeping motion and grabs his violin. He bows, then launches into a joyful rendition of _Bink's Sake_. Usopp sags with relief.

The rest of the bandits in the room, now more dumbfounded than afraid, slowly inch their way closer as Luffy grabs his brothers' hands and swoops them into what _might_ be a dance as both protest vehemently the whole time. Through the windows, Usopp can see some of the other bandits cautiously approaching the house at the noise. Suddenly, a massive shadow blocks his vision, and, shaking again, Usopp slowly turns around.

Towering over him is an incredible beast of a woman with long, orange hair and a hand-rolled cigarette smoking between too-large teeth. She's glaring, looking ready to kill, and Usopp can't help but suddenly feel very, very small. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my boys?" she booms, and suddenly the music stops. Usopp can hear Luffy start whine, but before he gets very far the woman whirls around again, jabbing a finger at the brothers. "And _you three_. Do you have any idea what Garp would do to me if he found out you were missing? You little _shits_ , I ought to kill you myself for showing your faces back here again!"

Instead of cowering in fear like Usopp expected (and may have been doing himself) Ace sticks his tongue out at the woman and Luffy pulls down his lower eyelids, both mocking her. "Shut up, you old hag!" Ace yells, and the woman's face goes red as Sabo watches on, laughing.

The woman advances, but suddenly three other bandits are holding her back, shouting, "Boss! Isn't it great that they're okay?" with tears streaming down their faces. Usopp slowly inches around the woman, closer to Brook, and at that angle he can see that she, too, is a little wet in the eyes.

Huh.

"No, of course it's not! I'd hoped they'd died out there!" She roars, shaking off the three men and then yanking the boys off the floor into a bone-crushing hug, cursing all the while. The brothers shout and try to squirm out of her grip, but the woman's massive arms are too tight and their efforts are totally in vain.

 _Huh_.

As Usopp slides next to Brook, the skeleton laughs at the scene. "It seems Mr. Luffy is very well loved wherever he goes," he chuckles, and Usopp just stares at the bizarre picture in front of him. The boys are now being crushed by an increasingly-heavy pile of ferocious mountain bandits as they throw themselves on top of them in one massive, deformed might-be-a-hug-but-it's-kind-of-hard-to-tell-at-this-point.

"Yeah, I guess so."

At Brook's words, however, everyone's heads snap up like in all the excitement they had forgotten about the dang _living skeleton_ , and Brook laughs again, raising his violin. "Ah, Miss Dadan, I appreciate your respectfulness in trying to bury me, but as you can see I am very much alive, so that would have made living quite difficult for me." He bows low a second time, before launching into another song before anyone can comment.

Luffy manages to wiggle out from under the pile and start dancing again, yanking Ace and Sabo behind him, and after a moment Dadan sits up and throws her head back, laughing. "You little shits! You always bring me nothing but trouble, don't you?" But there's no real sting to her voice _—_ no, instead Usopp can hear a kind of warm fondness as she watches the brothers whirl around.

* * *

Contrary to what many of the boys on her crew might claim, Nami is a very patient woman.

She had worked slowly, steadily over nearly ten years to collect enough money to free her village, and would gladly do it again if there were no other option (although now she knows there _are_ other options, the sentiment still remains).

She is also, however, a woman of action. And when what is apparently her third day on Dawn Island comes to a close with no sign of the Sunny or the rest of her crew, he is ready to storm the gates and find them herself. Except she can't, because she has no idea where to start, and that is infinitely more frustrating than the waiting alone.

Makino had been kind enough to let her stay in the guest room above Party's Bar (as Nami learns the tavern is called) until she can figure out what she would like to do. At Nami's request, she also manages to track down several books on the layout of the Island from other members of the village, most of whom have stopped by at least once to wish her well. Although her initial impressions of Foosha had been that it was _too_ quiet, after two conscious days getting to know the layout and atmosphere she is willing to admit that perhaps it is simply quiet enough.

After several subtle assurances from Makino that she wouldn't be hung out to dry if she _were_ a pirate, Nami had finally relented and told the woman the just of her predicament _—_ leaving out names, of course. Despite the fact that she had apparently not understood the gravity of Shanks's Emperor title, the Straw Hate crew had made quite a name for themselves, and to mention that she, the navigator, was missing would be like handing the others' heads to the authorities on a silver platter. Without her, they would be directionless and lost, and all too easy to intercept.

Even so, Makino had respected her decision to keep quiet, and sympathized as much as she could, promising to do everything in her power to help. After learning that there were actually _two_ ports on the island, Nami had set her sights there, hoping beyond hope that the boys (and Robin) had somehow managed to dock the Sunny there without blowing up the whole damn city.

Getting there, however, proves to be something of a problem.

"I'm sure you understand _—_ as much as we would like to lend you one of our fishing boats, they are a source of life and commerce for the people here. To give one away without any real guarantee of compensation would be..." Makino shrugs, looking genuinely sorry for turning the young woman down. Once again, both are in the main room of the pub, with Makino behind the counter as Nami sits in one of the bar stools. Unlike yesterday, however, there is a small crowd of patrons sitting in some of the many tables, and the young barkeep is busy at work preparing meals and pouring drinks to be handed out to her customers.

"Irresponsible, I know," Nami sighs, taking a sip of the (thankfully alcoholic) drink in front of her. She rests a cheek in one of her hands and stirs the ice with a finger, thinking. Perhaps she could build a boat herself...? No, not a chance in hell. Although she might be a woman of many talents, the skills of a shipwright were not in her repertoire.

"I really am sorry," Makino replies, loading several plates onto a tray and then sliding out toward one of the tables with a practiced ease. Nami has to physical resist the urge to her head in her hands. Theoretically, money wasn't an issue. The _problem_ was that most of her stash of gold was _on the Goddamn Sunny_ , which is very much _not where she is right now_. And though the village might be relatively tolerant of pirates, there was a reason they had managed to last this long relatively unscathed. They knew the game, and they were smart about it.

Makino returns, humming lightly as she begins loading up the tray again, and a thought suddenly occurs to Nami that she can't _believe_ didn't crop up before. She wasn't about to steal from these people _—_ the ones who had so kindly taken her in without a second thought _—_ but there was more than one way to earn what she needed. Sitting up straight and effectively catching Makino's attention with the action, she fixes the woman with a firm gaze and says, "How about I work off the payment. Would that be alright?" Makino blinks, clearly startled, but Nami insists. "Please, I really need to find my crew, and they really need _me_. How long would it take?"

Makino suddenly breaks into a small smile and calls over Nami's shoulder, "Gyoru!"

Nami turns to see a short, middle-aged man sitting at a table with a rather plump woman with brown, curly hair. At the sound of his name, the man sits up, waving to Makino. "What can I do for you?"

"How much would one of your old boats cost? Something small, that you don't use much anymore."

And then, Nami is grinning too. The man—Gyoru _—_ thinks for a moment, rubbing his chin. "Eh, four-thousand beri, give or take?"

Nami's face falls. "Four- _thousand_? Come on, old man _—_ you can do better than that!" Gyoru whips his head around to her, scowling, and she quickly backtracks. "I mean, _sir_. What's the revenue you can get in a single day of fishing on one? They're old and small, right? Can't hold as much weight or volume?"

Gyoru continues to frown, but the woman at his side looks thoughtful and speaks up. "Only about three-hundred beri in a single day, if even that."

Nami nods, glancing at Makino out of the corner of her eye. The woman has a hand over her mouth stifling a grin. "Three-hundred, huh? I'll only be gone three days at max, likely much less than that if I can find my crew. That's a nine-hundred beri deficit you aren't even missing because you don't usually use the boat. If you add fifteen percent interest for the sake of a security, that would bring the price up to one-thousand-thirty-five beri. How about that? I can even throw in a guarantee that, if I _do_ find my crew, our shipwright will provide you with a new boat regardless of the condition I return the old one in."

Gyoru blinks, and then suddenly the woman at his side chuckles. "My, she's good."

Nami smirks, leaning forward a bit. If there's one thing she knows, it's business. "That's an upfront payment of more than three days of labor, with the potential of an even larger investment. Sound good?"

For a moment, Nami is _almost_ (but not completely _—_ she had every confidence in her methods of persuasion, especially when it comes to money) afraid he'll turn down her offer, but after a brief pause the man starts laughing. "Sure, why not! If you can come up with the money, I'll let you rent the boat." Then, suddenly, his expression grows serious. "But don't even think about swindling me, girl."

Nami just shakes her head, grinning. "I wouldn't dream of it. Our Captain is very sincere about keeping our word as a crew, and I wouldn't want to let him down."

Makino giggles behind her hand, and then reaches across the counter to hug Nami by the shoulders. "Then it's settled! You'll work with me for the next few days!" She raises Nami's drink, then, and to Nami's surprise the others in the bar follow suit. "It's been so long since I had help around here! To the new member of the Party's Bar family!" Everyone cheers, whistling and clapping, and suddenly the atmosphere feels lighter than before, even after the chorus dies down. Makino promises that Nami will start bright and early the next day as night has already started to fall, and tells her with a laugh to enjoy being on her side of the counter while she can. Through it all, Nami can't help smile, happy she'd ended up _here_ of all places, no matter how awful she might feel about being separated from her crew a second time.


End file.
